World of light
by ShineStardust
Summary: Con una melancólica sonrisa plasmada en su rostro le dio la respuesta más aceptable que se le ocurrió que, en realidad, no estaba muy lejos de sus verdaderos motivos para hacer lo que hacía. "Si sacrifico mi vida para salvarlos a todos, seguro que pasaría el examen de la agencia de detectives. Pasaré a ser una detective de verdad. No hay razón para dudar"


**Disclaimer: Los personajes e historia de BSD no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Kafka Asagiri, Sango Harukawa y BONES Inc.**

* * *

 _ **World of light**_

Ella, quien era un ente hundido en la más profunda de las oscuridades.

Ella, quien había arrebatado la vida de 35 personas con su propia habilidad.

Ella, quien intentó arrebatarle la vida a quien se había vuelto su persona más importante en todo el mundo.

Ella, quien añoro ese incandescente mundo de luz, pero que era tan lejano para ella; _**por fin lo podría alcanzar… a costa de su propia vida.**_

─ _¿Y bien? Dime cuál es tu respuesta Kyouka-chan_ ─ podía escuchar la voz de ese detective por el altavoz del dron, que marcaba el probable inicio del ocaso de su vida.

─ ¿Si hago algo así, todas las personas de la ciudad se salvarán? ─ fue la única pregunta que salió de los trémulos labios de la chica de cabellos negros.

─ _Ten por seguro que lograras salvar a todos Kyouka-chan pero tú no podrás sobrevivir_ ─ la voz tenía un tono solemne mientras decía sus palabras de forma lenta para que ella las pudiese captar y procesar.

Era natural que hablara de esa forma, después de todo le estaba pidiendo que ella misma diera fin a su propia vida a costa de la vida de millones de personas que ella ni siquiera conocía, a cambio podría terminar su vida dentro de ese mundo de luz que tanto había añorado durante toda su vida, añoranza que se hizo más fuerte al conocer al tigre lunar. Estaba asustada, no podía negarlo, era ponerle fin voluntariamente a su vida, aunque antes había tomado esa decisión para poder escapar del oscuro mundo en el que se encontraba, llego a creer ilusamente que podría llegar sana y salva al mundo de luz que el albino le ofrecía a su lado. Si lo pensaba con frialdad, ella no tenía ningún derecho de vivir, mucho menos dentro de ese mundo de luz al que quería llegar. Pero ahora, se le presentaba una posibilidad de expiar todos sus pecados, de limpiar la sangre de sus manos que simplemente no se iba, de salvar la vida de millones de personas que merecían vivir más de lo que ella lo hacía. Estaba dudando

 **¿Por qué estoy dudando?**

Trato de serenarse a sí misma, quien había comenzado a temblar sin darse cuenta y convencerse de que era lo mejor que le pudieron haber ofrecido, cerró sus ojos y dio un par de respiraciones profundas antes de abrirlos nuevamente con una gran resolución marcada en sus oscuras pupilas. Cuando estaba a punto de dar una respuesta afirmativa hacia el detective conocido como Dazai, la imagen de una gran sonrisa boba proveniente de un chico mayor que ella anido en su cabeza, preocupándola y haciendo tambalear un poco su resolución recientemente adquirida.

─ ¿Y Atsushi? ─ para enfatizar su cuestionamiento y dejarlo más claro, volvió a preguntar ─ ¿Qué sucederá con él?

Si hubiese estado frente al azabache en la agencia de detectives pudo haber notado la sonrisa que se coló en su rostro tras los cuestionamientos de ella, pero como este se encontraba solo nadie pudo verlo.

─ _A Atsushi-kun también lo vas a salvar Kyouka-chan, en este momento se encuentra a bordo del Moby-Dick intentando detener su inminente choque, si tú lo detienes él podría abandonar la nave y salvarse_

Al escucharlo; todas las dudas que poblaban la mente de la chica se disiparon y pudo llegar con claridad a la conclusión de que era lo mejor, salvaría la vida de la persona que la había salvado y podría ingresar a ese mundo de luz que él tanto le había prometido, aunque fuera solo durante los últimos instantes de su vida.

─ Entonces lo haré ─ su voz fue tan firme y resuelta que si alguna persona externa a la agencia de detectives la hubiese escuchado se sorprendería ante el tono maduro de su voz que no concordaba con su apariencia externa ─ Pero antes, me gustaría despedirme de él

─… ─ su interlocutor guardo silencio por unos instantes como si dudara de su proceder pero al final con un suspiro resignado le dio la respuesta afirmativa que ella necesitaba _─ Está bien pero quiero que le expliques el plan a Atsushi-kun para que él pueda salir del Moby-Dick_

La chica de cabellos largos podía notar la duda en el tono de voz del mayor, ella misma tenía claro que lo que acaba de hacer era una petición tremendamente egoísta, sabia lo delicado que era el psique del muchacho, pero tenía que hablar con él, explicarle por qué hacia lo que hacía, si no, podría suceder que el nunca superara su muerte. Ella lo último que quería era ser uno más de los recuerdos dolorosos del chico, para ella él era su persona más importante, por eso no quería que se torturara con su recuerdo sino que la recordara con una sonrisa en su rostro, así como ella moriría con una gracias a él.

Una vez que la comunicación con la gigante nave fue enlazada y ella pudo escuchar la voz desesperada del tigre lunar se quedó un par de segundos escuchándolo, apreciando el tono de su voz y grabándolo con fuego en su mente, para ella ese era un buen recuerdo para atesoran en sus últimos instantes. Como era de esperarse el albino no estuvo de acuerdo con su proceder, comenzó a gritar de forma desesperada que se detuviera, que no era la opción más adecuada; pero ella no podía encontrar el error en su decisión si esta conseguiría salvar a los millones de personas que ignoraban el peligro al que estaban sometidos y, principalmente, lograría salvarlo a él. Por un momento estuvo tentada a decirle de los cálidos sentimientos que se habían comenzado a cultivar en su corazón desde el día en que se conocieron, pero no pudo, si así estaba logrando hacerle daño a su corazón no se imaginaba el daño que produciría si externaba esos sentimientos. Con una melancólica sonrisa plasmada en su rostro le dio la respuesta más aceptable que se le ocurrió que, en realidad, no estaba muy lejos de sus verdaderos motivos para hacer lo que hacía.

─ Si sacrifico mi vida para salvarlos a todos, seguro que pasaría el examen de la agencia de detectives. Pasaré a ser una detective de verdad. No hay razón para dudar

─ _¡DETENTE!_ ─ escuchar el desesperado llamado de su persona más importante la hacía querer llorar, pero fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para retener las lágrimas dentro de sus ojos y no dejar que estas corrieran. Ya había llegado a la resolución de que su entrada al mundo de luz sería tan feliz que no derramaría ni una sola lagrima de tristeza. En medio de la caótica situación que se le presentaba y mientras maniobraba la programación del dron lo más rápido que pudiese escucho la voz del demonio al que más temía al otro lado de la línea ─ _¡Viene hacia nosotros! ¡Tenemos que irnos!_

No tembló de terror como usualmente lo hacía al escuchar ese tono lúgubre de voz, eso era una de las muchas cosas que le debía al chico que había tomado su corazón, chico que en ese momento estaba rompiéndose a pedazos por su pronta partida, aunque sabía que era una cosa horrible por parte de ella, le alegró saber lo mucho que significaba para él y se permitió fantasear que era correspondida, siendo su amor algo bilateral e imaginando lo maravilloso que hubiese sido permanecer juntos. Había tantas cosas que quería decirle, tantas cosas por las cuales agradecerle, tantas emociones que quería expresarle, tantas cosas que hubiese querido vivir junto a él; pero ya no podría hacerlo más. Era demasiado tarde, el único consuelo que le quedaba es que moriría abrazada por su afecto y por el mundo en el que él vivía.

─ _¡Déjame ir Akutagawa! ─ se escuchaban los fuertes forcejeos que se generaban en la cabina del lugar ─ ¡Kyouka-chan! ¡ESCÚCHAME!_

Tratando de hacer el tono más feliz que pudiese le dedico sus últimas palabras a su amado tigre lunar

─ Gracias… Lo siento mucho

Una vez dejo de escuchar los gritos del tigre por el otro lado de la comunicación supo que el fin estaba llegando, comenzó a escuchar el fuerte y atronador sonido de la enorme nave, por encima del ruido del dron donde estaba siendo transportada. Al final, sin poder evitarlo gruesas lagrimas comenzaron a descender de sus ojos, a pesar de lo mucho que había trabajado para contenerlas, aunque se dijo que sus lágrimas no eran de tristeza sino de felicidad; felicidad al por fin entrar en la misma luz que él, felicidad de que ella por fin había pagado la deuda pasada con el albino, estaba salvando su vida, justo como él lo hizo en su momento. Una sensación calidad comenzó a envolver su alma y su mente se llenó de imágenes del su felino favorito sonriéndole lleno de felicidad, mientras la felicitaba por el hecho de que, al fin se había convertido en un valioso miembro de la agencia de detectives. La azabache junto sus manos sobre su pecho, manteniendo su sonrisa en su rostro, imaginado el escenario en el que el momento tan ansiado por ella se haría realidad, mantenía sus ojos cerrados concentrada los más posible en ese bello cuadro.

 **Ah, yo quería vivir**

 **Yo realmente quería vivir en ese mundo de luz**

 **Yo realmente deseaba vivir en ese mundo de luz junto a Atsushi**

" _Felicidades Kyouka-chan, has aprobado el examen de la agencia de detectives"_

Una vez escucho esa frase ella abrió sus ojos de golpe mirando hacia todos lados como si esperase que el mismo jefe de la agencia de detectives apareciese en ese lugar; no supo con certeza si esa voz fue producto de su imaginación o verdaderamente la escucho, pero la hizo feliz desde el fondo de su corazón e hizo que sus deseos de vivir aumentaran aún más.

 **¡Yo… quiero sobrevivir!**

En ese momento final antes de que el dron se estrellara contra la nave, la cosa más increíble a sus ojos sucedió, como si respondiera a sus deseos de vivir, la enorme figura de Yasha Shirayuki se proyectó frente a ella, usando su espada para cortar la cadena de su tobillo que la mantenía atada al lugar como si fuese de papel. Los acontecimientos siguientes sucedieron en cámara lenta para ella, a pesar de que solo fue un par de segundos el tiempo que transcurrió. La espada del demonio cortó a través de su celda y después desprendió una pequeña porción del lateral de su dron, una vez hizo aquello tomó su cuerpo adentrándolo dentro de la silueta de ella y la alejo lo más rápido que pudo del dron y del lugar de la explosión. Inmediatamente a eso pudo escuchar como el dron colisionaba estruendosamente contra la blanca nave con forma de ballena, la fuerza del impacto la mando a volar lejos pero el espíritu de la nieve la mantuvo lo más estable que pudo.

Fue envuelta en una espesa nube de humo producto de la colisión de los dos transportes aéreos, no entendía que estaba sucediendo, nadie había marcado a su teléfono así que no podía comprender lo que sucedía. El demonio maldito que ella portaba la había salvado, eso parecía tan increíble que solo podía flotar patidifusa en el cielo. Escucho un fuerte grito proveniente de la voz que más amaba, la estaba llamando, gritaba desesperado por ella. Saber que por algún extraño milagro ella se encontraba con vida y su persona más importante también lo estaba la hizo feliz y deseo desde el fondo de su corazón poder llegar hacia esa persona. Una vez más como si el demonio respondiese a sus deseos, comenzó a descender de forma contundente pero suave hacia tierra firme donde pudo ver desde la distancia al chico tigre junto con otras personas a las que ella no les tomo importancia en primera instancia, necesitaba estar junto a él, mostrarle que se encontraba viva y bien, necesitaba sentir la fuerza de la vida del tigre.

Cuando se encontraba ya cerca de tierra firme alcanzó a escuchar retazos de la conversación que mantenía su tigre con aquel detective al que admiraba y el jefe de la agencia, no lo llego a comprender del todo pero si llego a comprender la esencia de lo que sucedió, pensando que de verdad un milagro había sucedido y por eso se había dado ese resultado. Aterrizando suavemente en el puerto pudo observar los sorprendidos y asustados ojos del mayor, como si le diese miedo de estar alucinando y ella en verdad no se encontrara ahí; para probar su existencia solo pudo pronunciar una palabra en forma trémula, pero que fue más que suficiente para los dos.

─ He vuelto ─ acompaño su frase con una sonrisa, que solo se amplió más al ver a su tigre corriendo desesperado hacia ella y antes de que se diera cuenta ya lo tenía rodeando su pequeño cuerpo con sus brazos en un cálido y apretado abrazo que le transmitía miles de sentimientos y la puso en un estado de euforia.

─ ¡Kyouka-chan! ¡Bienvenida Kyouka-chan! ─ El mayor no dejaba de repetir su nombre como si fuese una especie de ruego mientras lloraba sobre su cabeza.

Ella realmente se encontraba en un estado de felicidad inmenso pero al no saber externar sus sentimientos, solamente dijo lo primero que vino a su mente.

─ Duele ─ y realmente le dolía. Al parecer el chico había olvidado que poseía una fuerza sobrenatural, la fuerza de un tigre, y estaba usando toda la que tenía en su abrazo, de continuar así probablemente la lastimaría de gravedad. Por más que quiso mantener ese abrazo, notó con mucho alivio como los brazos de su tigre se despegaban de su cuerpo.

Apenas se separaron el hombre del largo abrigo procedió a explicarles con detalle lo que había sucedido en realidad y su nueva habilidad para controlar al demonio de nieve con total libertad, al escuchar eso sintió como un enorme peso descendía de sus hombros. Aunque la existencia de Yasha Shirayuki solo servía para arrebatar vidas, eso era lo último que ella quería hacer; así que era un enorme alivio saber que la decisión de matar o no, ya solo dependía únicamente de ella. Repentinamente se sintió cansada por todos los sucesos que habían acontecido en el último par de horas, solo quería regresar a su casa junto al albino y descansar. Abrazo nuevamente al chico, que se había separado de ella y distanciado un poco, de la forma más fuerte que pudo tratando de transmitirle sus deseos, como siempre sucedía, él le dio una inocente sonrisa mientras acariciaba su cabeza, expresando lo que ella quería decir en voz alta.

─ ¡Regresemos a casa Kyouka-chan! ─ por respuesta ella solo movió levemente su cabeza en un gesto afirmativo sintiendo que esas eran las palabras más felices que había escuchado durante toda su vida.

* * *

 **Notas de Autora:**

 **Primero quiero agradecer a las personas que se han tomado la molestia de leer este pequeño fanfic que me tenía dando vueltas en la cabeza. No tiene nada de especial ni nuevo, es solo el punto de vista de Kyouka sobre el final del anime, que fue dado mayormente desde el punto de vista de Atsushi.**

 **Aunque ninguno de los dos es mi personaje favorito dentro de la serie, de verdad amo la relación de estos dos. Sé que Atsushi es un poquito mayor que Kyouka, pero tal vez esa diferencia de edad solo hace que me guste más esta pareja, porque gracias a ello, el autor está manteniendo su relación en un plano muy inocente. Tal vez en un futuro estos sean una pareja canon, cuando Kyouka alcance la mayoría de edad que Atsushi ya posee.**

 **Espero escribir algo nuevo de estos dos en algún futuro (tal vez con Kyouka siendo legal).**

 **Nos vemos**

 **Shine**


End file.
